


I Think We're Alone Now

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maverick X - Freeform, Maverick Zero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: Zero's Maverickism breaks out and takes ahold of X.X couldn't be happier.





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [Lady Freya](https://www.deviantart.com/lady-freya)

_"Zero this isn't you! You can fight through this!"_

_"It is me, X. This is who I am. Can't you see nothing is wrong?"_

_X was backed against the wall, buster up and holding a charged shot. Zero stalked towards him, the wonderous sapphire blue X loved now a deep Maverick red. His armor was now black instead of red as well, and his hair was a shade lighter. Something about all of this sent a coil of heat in X's systems, but his mind was broken between scared and submissive. Zero's smirk was getting to him, and he let his arm fall easily when Zero's bloodied hand nudged it down. When Zero invaded his personal space and lifted his chin up, he couldn't find the strength to push against him. There was a hidden attraction in Zero like this..._

_"I want you to join me," The Maverick began, wrapping an arm around X's waist to bring them flush together, "Come with me as a criminal."_

_X stared. Becoming a Maverick? Was he even able to? However, Zero was a powerful Android. He could probably make X Maverick if he wanted._

_His thoughts stopped short when an explosion caught his attention. The base shook, the rubble was rattling and X looked up at Zero with worried eyes. As the shaking stopped, Zero leaned down to kiss him. X gave a sound of protest as he pushed more into the wall, but quickly enough X pressed back with the same force. When they broke apart, Zero was chuckling as X's face was flushed._

_"Is this your answer,_ X, _" Zero whispered, right into X's ear cone. X shuddered and his arms automatically went around the blonde's neck. Zero's hands were running up his sides, warming him up, and he tipped his head back as Zero's tongue snaked out and licked up his throat. He tilted his head and sucked one on spot. X panted hard._

_Warnings were blinking in his background. A foreign data, corrupted, was trying to access his main data. He wanted to let down his firewalls, and let it consume him- make him into what Zero currently was. But the part of him that screamed peace was holding him back. It was madness._

_"Become one like me, X. Become corrupted and tainted." Zero all but begged into his neck. Holding back from taking X there with him into the madness. X shook his head and gasped, "I-I don't know..."_

_Become a Maverick? Be hunted for the rest of his life? Or stay a hunter, and eventually kill Zero?_

_We're those his only options?_

_Zero or no Zero?_

_"...I'll be tainted by you, Zero." X finally said, tangling a hand in Zero's hair. The sigh of damn relief that swept over his neck from Zero made him feel better about his decision._

_Then, Zero bit him, splattered oil on the walls, and it went dark._

* * *

 

Twigs cracked. Birds sang. Zero huffed more out of a way to clear his vents as he carried X on his back. The blue Android was passed out cold. An effect of Zero's infection of the virus. The overdose of it sent X's systems into emergency shut down, but Zero felt a swell of pride in his chest. He had X now. That's all that mattered. As he kept going, he stopped to look back to the city. The forest plains near it were a good hideout for them. At least until the hunters got their signals. But they hadn't even known that X and Zero were gone. With a satisfied nod, Zero turned and went back on the path he had decided. He'd been to this spot many times before and even helped build the place where they would hide. X would love it. He always loved nature.

"Mngh..." a sleepy android grumbled, wiggling a bit in Zero's hold. The blonde smiled as he felt X slowly wake up and listened to him yawn like a kitten. "Haa...Zero? Where are we..?" 

Zero looked back as X slumped against him and looked around as much as he could. He looked carefully at X's eyes. One was green and the other was red. Odd.

"We're in the forest. I'm taking you to our honeymoon suite." he joked. X simply hummed a bit giggly and burrowed into Zero's hair more. 

When Zero finally got to a small cove, he let X down so he could see the area. X had to lean against him, but he let his eyes roam over the rich grass and clear spring. A waterfall ran water down to the spring. There was a small opening in the cave and X let Zero carry bridal style into the cave. 

While the walls by the entrance were stone, wood soon defined a small living area. Long, flowy blinds acted as a door between the wood floors and cabin style room and the stone of nature. A small automatic kitchen was on the far side and another room leads into a bedroom. A king-sized charging pod was rested in the middle, alongside a desk and bookcase by the other wall. X looked around in wonder, and gave a small huff and when semi-dropped him into the charging pod. Zero sat by the edge and looked down at the smaller unit.

"Come and rest now. You need your energy." 

X nodded up at him and yawned again. He rolled onto his side and hugged a pillow that was littered inside. Zero watched him for a while, before getting in himself and spooning X. He hummed when X wiggled back more into Zero's arms. 

When he woke again, with Zero above him and admiring him with love, he knew he made the right choice.

* * *

 

"X, where are you?"

The blue Maverick giggled, hidden under a pile of blankets. Winter had come along fairly quickly and Zero had insisted on X staying in. He had declined, however, and helped assist Zero with gathering firewood and food. Now, Zero was coming back into the main room from his nap. 

X could hear the smile in Zero's voice when he spoke next, "You can't be very far. I can sense you in here." 

With a bit more shuffling and clap of boots, and then Zero was hefting up the blankets. X squealed, which gave Zero the opportunity to reach down and scoop up the other. X laughed and kicked his feet.

"You tried, but you failed Maverick Hunter X!" Zero taunted. X laughed and put his arms and legs around Zero. The blonde walked them over to the dining table. As they went over and Zero set X down, the brunette reached up and gently pulled Zero's head down to kiss him coyly. Zero growled and put his arms around X's waist. Since he made X a Maverick, he couldn't stop touching him. When they pulled back, Zero admired the bright red of X's eyes. For the first few months, it was spilt between red and green in his eyes. But a bit more virus changed that swiftly enough.

X sighed and hugged him tightly. "I never knew life could be so peaceful..." he mumbled. Zero had to lean down a bit to hear the other. "Thank you, Zero."

"And you thought being a Maverick was bad."

Since that time, X's views on Mavericks shifted. What he previously thought was brazen and crazy and bloodlust was actually deep corruption. Majority of Mavericks were pretty sane; like them.

"Now, let's eat, shall we? I cooked some good meat." Zero said. X nodded and pulled away before turning to the table and sitting down. Zero followed right behind. 

When Winter would go and they would move a bit more, they would be hunted and tracked again. But until then, they could enjoy each others company in peace. Wanted Criminals, but happy lovers.

After all, they were in this together.


End file.
